


P/S: ILY

by Shinichis Lover (Crazee_Mentalist)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Love Letters, innocent Rukia, side RenRuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazee_Mentalist/pseuds/Shinichis%20Lover
Summary: Ichigo wrote a love letter but Rukia misunderstood.





	P/S: ILY

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 7 years ago. I dunno why I didn’t publish this lol
> 
> Important: Rukia pronounces ‘Ily’ as ‘Eye-Lee’

Rukia was sleeping inside Ichigo’s cupboard. Ichigo took the opportunity to express his feelings towards her on a piece of paper.

But no matter how determined he was, he couldn’t even write a single word. He only managed to write something behind a blue colour envelope that included a paper inside when he bought it.

“Ichi-nii, turn off the gas!” Karin shouted from next room.

“Yes, coming!” Ichigo hurriedly put the paper inside the envelope and hide it under his book before heading towards the kitchen.

Rukia suddenly woke up due to Ichigo’s voice.

“Ichigo?” When she opened the cupboard’s door, no one was there.

‘ _Huh? What’s this?_ ’ She spotted a blue envelope under Ichigo’s book. Because it looks so suspicious, she observed it curiously. Behind the envelope, she could see ‘ **P/S: ILY** ’

“HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??” Ichigo’s abrupt shout startled her. “Don’t look at this!” He snatched the envelope from her.

“Did you peek inside? Did you see anything?” Ichigo asked nervously. But Rukia just grinned evilly.

“Hey hey, what’s with that evil grin?” sweat dropped from his forehead.

“What if I tell you that I peeked inside it?” She teased him, even though she didn’t peek inside.

“It’s no big deal anyway.” He sulked.

“Oh really? Then, who’s Ily?”

“...Huh?”

“She’s the one who wrote that letter, right? Who is she? Is she our junior or something?” Rukia asked bluntly.

“She’s... someone. Why should I tell you?” Ichigo’s cheeks shaded slightly red after answering it.

“Okay then. Well, good night.” Rukia said while climbing inside Ichigo’s cupboard.

“You aren’t going to ask anything about it?” His eyebrows rose considerably.

“Should I?”

“Err, nope.” With that, Rukia closed the cupboard’s door.

‘ _Ily huh? I’ll find out who you are for sure._ ’ She smirked before falling into a deep slumber.

 

* * *

 

During lunch break at school—

“Inoue, do you know who Ily is?”

“Nope. Why do you ask?”

“Nothing. How about you, Tatsuki?”

“Hmm... Never heard of that name before.”

“I see...”

‘ _Damn, if this continues then I can’t find Ily. I guess I have to ask guys. They probably know her._ ’

She asked one by one, Ishida, Sado, Mizuiro and Keigo but none of them know her.

“Fine, I’ll do other alternative move. Renji might help me.”

Rukia scribbled on a paper.

**Meet me at the roof after school ended**

She folded the paper and wrote ‘ **ILY** ’ at the front side and put it on Renji’s desk.

‘ _Rukia? What is she doing at my desk?_ ’ After Rukia left that place, Renji examined his desk and saw a folded paper. He read it carefully.

‘ _No way... Rukia loves me too?_ ’ His cheeks and his hair had the same colour at that very moment.

 

* * *

 

Rukia was waiting eagerly at the roof. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming. Her heart beats faster and faster as the steps coming closer.

Her jaw dropped when she saw that the steps belonged to none other than Renji.

“Renji? What the hell are you doing here? Where’s Ily?”

“Ily? What do you mean?”

“Ah forget it. I regret this. I never thought that you are that stupid, Renji.”

“Wait, can you explain this?”

“The reason why I put ‘Ily’ is because I want you to give the letter to her. You’re quite popular with girls because of your hair, right? I thought that you might know her. Never mind, forget it. I’m going home.”

“Wait a minute Rukia. How do you know about Ily?”

“It’s a secret.” She stuck out her tongue and left Renji alone.

“But... ILY means I love you...” Renji sighed heavily.

 

* * *

 

The next day—

Rukia arrived at school quite late because she couldn’t sleep well thinking about who Ily is.

‘ _Should I ask Ichigo? No, I mustn’t. I don’t want him to think I’m jealous or anything. Heck, I’m not jealous. I’m just... curious, that’s all. Yeah, that must be it. Wow, I never thought this curiosity made my heart ache so much.’_

At school, Rukia saw a blue envelope inside her locker _. ‘Huh? What’s this? A letter?_ ’

Rukia read the letter silently.

**I want to tell you this, but I don’t have any courage. Yeah, call me a coward if you want to. But, if you feel the same way then I would be very happy. Please, reply this letter and put it under the jasmine tree behind our school if you want to see me. I will be waiting for your response. P/S: ILY**

‘ _Oh, so she sent me a letter too? Poor Ichigo, this girl is cheating on him. Fine, I’ll reply._ ’

 

* * *

 

Ichigo waited until everyone returned home. Especially Rukia. Then he went to the jasmine tree and found a letter.

“She replied!” He screamed happily. Without any hesitation, he opened the letter and read it.

**Thanks for the letter. But I’m sorry. I’m straight. P/S: RUKIA**

“...”


End file.
